The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Current spaces, such as homes and buildings, require the presence of humans to receive visitors to the premises, such as guests and strangers. The humans not only interact with the visitors, but if they are expected, the human may prepare the premises for their arrival, and for any needs of a user for interacting with them. If the owner/user or his representative, such as a housekeeper or family member, is not available at the premise, the visit very likely will not be successful. For example, if a guest arrives at a previously agreed upon meeting, and the owner is stuck in traffic while driving home, the guest may stand at the door and not know what to do, or may simply leave. Or, for example, if no one is at an office, a postman arriving with a parcel for which a signature is required may need to re-deliver, or require the owner or company representative to go to the post office to collect it.